With The Devil By My Side
by Far Away In Wonderland
Summary: AU: Lucifer escaped the cage, but his escape cost him dearly, leaving him behind nearly powerless. Dean was just abandoned by both his father and Sam when he nearly ran over a man suddenly appearing on the street. Nursing him back to health and letting him accompany him on his hunts, will Dean be able to change Lucifers view on humanity? [Pre-series, after Sam leaves for Stanford]
1. Lost Man Found (Betaed)

The moment which changed Dean Winchester´s life forever occurred at a nameless place at a nameless street somewhere in Oregon.

Dean had driven straight for hours, never actually bothering where he went. Towns passed by in a blur; obscure like their inhabitants, living their normal and boring lives, completely unaware of the evil that lingered outside their pretty, well-kept suburban houses with white fences and regulations on how high to grow the grass.

Once Dean would have been part of this 'apple-pie life', as he liked to call it. He would have a mother, still alive; a father, who wasn't just an empty shell of his former self and a brother who wouldn't leave his family for some fancy lawyer university at the first opportunity.

But this life had been destroyed the moment the yellow-eyed demon had murdered their Mum, impaling her on the ceiling of Sammy´s nursery while he continued to burn down their house.

Everything had changed back then.

His father, seeing the love of his life burning at the ceiling, had lost himself. Gone was the man who told Dean about his adventures as Marine; who would smile at him and explain every part of a car engine to a three-year old. Instead he was replaced by a man who had to drink in order to keep the nightmares at bay. A man who, when he discovered it, ruthlessly destroyed anything non-human and who began teaching his two sons about shooting and hand-to-hand combat when they respectively turned six in Dean´s and eight in Sam´s case.

But nevertheless Dean loved his dad. He had taken care of them, although his world had been torn apart by the supernatural and always watched out for them, making sure that no monster would get to them.

If only Sam would see it so as well.

The last fight had been the worst. Things were said which should have never seen the light of the day. Sam and dad, standing at the opposite sides of the motel room they had been staying in, screaming and throwing insults at each other. Dean had to watch helplessly as his only remaining family tore each other apart and it made his heart bleed.

Because for Dean family was everything and he couldn't comprehend how this could have happened, how he had never seen it coming.

When Sam had stormed out of the room, while his father yelled at him to never dare to come back, Dean just sat there and stared at his shaking hands, trying to reign in the emotions who were about to overwhelm him.

_Never show your emotion. Emotions make you weak. They allow the monsters to discover your weak points. Showing emotions means showing weakness. _

Dean could have screamed. Screamed at his father for not understanding, for being so controlling. Screamed at Sam for his stubbornness and his ingrained reflex to always question his dad and his orders. But he did neither. He just sat there, on the edge of his motel bed and when his father spoke to him he just answered with a 'Yes, sir', devoid of any emotions.

Because emotions were weakness.

Dean wasn't weak.

His father had told him that it was about time that they went their separate ways. Dean was old enough to hunt alone; they could cover more ground if they went different ways, meaning more leads on the yellow-eyed son of a bitch. Dean just nodded.

_I cannot bear to be near you._

_You just remind me of my failures._

_Sam left. When will you do the same?_

_You failed._

His dad didn't need to say it. Dean knew very well that his most important duty was the protect Sam. And he had failed the moment Sam left through the door for a normal life in California. No wonder his dad wanted to be as far away as possible from the son who had let him down so hard. Let down everyone.

When his father, too, had left, it was not only the motel room that was empty. Dean was too. The place in his soul where the warmth of his family had nestled was empty. Dean was not one of this New Age hippies believing in soul connections and shit like that, but he had never felt so alone in his whole life. Not even in the aftermath of his mother´s death.

He left the motel when the room service ushered him out of the room. The Impala was now the only thing he had left. The only thing that hadn´t deserted him. Always faithful, always there to transport the Winchester family safe and sound from one place to another. He sat behind the steering wheel and drove away without looking back. He never did.

Driving allowed Dean to be free. When the Impala raced over the highways of the United States there were no limits. He could go to wherever he wanted. There were no limits, no rules. No teacher judging him for his bad grades, deeming him a waste of tax payer´s money, no social worker who saw only a failure of society in him, no father demanding perfect performance in every situation and no brother who constantly questioned him and his beliefs.

Just him and the purr of the Impala´s engine.

When Dean returned his thoughts back to the street ahead, he noticed that darkness had already settled in.

Dean hated nights with a passion rivaled only by his love for pies. Night was the time when the monsters crept out of their holes to prey on the innocent; when little boys lose their mother to a demon; when young girls were abducted by vampires, leaving behind only empty corpses; when shtrigas sucked out the life energy of children, who, a few hours ago, had been playing football with their friends.

No, Dean was definitely no friend of nights.

So it shouldn't have surprised him when a man suddenly appeared in front of his car.

"Shit!" Dean cursed and stomped in the brakes.

With a loud squeak, the Impala came to a halt, the impact of the sudden braking throwing Dean against the steering wheel. Hot pain seared through Dean´s chest and it took a few seconds before everything stopped blurring in front of his eyes. Dean had experience with injuries, so he could tell, while nothing had been broken, he definitely had some bruised ribs which would be a pain in the ass the next few days.

But that was not his biggest concern. There had been a man on the street and Dean had nearly ran over him. Watching out of the front window Dean could see the man standing at the edge of the cone of light from his Impala, an expression of disbelief and wonder on his face.

Due to the bad light, Dean couldn't distinguish every detail of the man´s features, but he recognized that he seemed to be in his twenties. He was as tall as Dean and wore a washed out jeans with a few holes in it. His t-shirt was in a dark green color over which he wore a dark colored shirt. The man had sandy-brown hair, rather unkempt, and a beard in the same color which graced his face, which looked tired and haunted. His blue eyes still looked quite disbelieving at the Impala, as if he couldn't believe that he was still alive.

Dean took that as cue to leave his car. As fast as he could he opened the driver´s door and circled around the front of his beloved Baby.

Slowly Dean stepped towards the man who still stood frozen where he had appeared on the street.

"You´re okay?" Dean asked. The man just looked at him. He didn't answer.

"Okay," Dean said, scratching at the back of his head. "You aren't one to talk, are you? Can I have at least a name, buddy? And maybe I should drive you home, you do look rather scared." The man seemed to understand Dean, for he answered his question.

"My name is Luc…" and without finishing his sentence he broke down.

* * *

**AN**: So this is a plot which haunted me for a long time while I worked at my other story. Reason is: There are many Dean/Castiel and Sam/Lucifer stories, but I have yet to read one with Dean/Lucifer. Bear in mind that I do not know if there will be any kind of romance in this story. Because, honestly, if you read what I consider romance you would probably commit suicide. Just ask my friends when we watch some romantic movies: I always point out how stupid the characters behave and what they do wrong and what they should do instead concerning their stupid love. It resulted in me banished from watching any romance ever again :D

Updates for this story will be very sporadic, for my main focus currently lays on my other story. I just had to write this one down, because it completely blocked my 'Well of Inspirations'.

If there isn't any impending Apocalypse or angels falling from Heaven, please take your time and leave a review, because the box where you should write it in just looks so empty when there is none


	2. Name Is Luke Browning (Betaed)

He could hear voices.

He couldn't make out what they were saying. It was like they were speaking behind a closed door, their voices dulled, just a background humming breaking in the darkness that surrounded him.

He supposed that was a good sign.

The Cage had been silent; dark and silent. The only thing he could do was to look up and see humanity crawling over the earth, tainting and defiling his Father´s precious creation. Walking on it like they owned it, like they had a right to what his Father had given them. So he refused to look up. Refused to acknowledge that the world kept on spinning without him, that his own family had condemned him to this.

He had raged. Fury and wrath had been unleashed upon the invisible walls of the Cage, so powerful that once whole continents would have been unmade by it. But the Cage just kept on existing, nothing indicating that one of the most powerful beings in existence wreaked havoc within it,what had just served as fuel for his anger, for his hate.

After centuries of using every bit of his Grace against his prison he became so tired of it. Sick and tired of being not able to achieve anything at all. He became lethargic, just lying on the ground, refusing to look upwards, to look where the humans´ continuing existence constantly mocked him.

At least the anger and hate had been enough to prevent him from thinking and remembering. From seeing brother after brother bowing down to these flawed creatures their Father had created or from seeing his brothers and sisters killing each other.

He had never intended for it to go so far; that blood would be spilled in Heaven. But he couldn't back down. He had to prove to his Father that they were more worthy of His love than this vermin crawling over earth´s surface. He had to show Him that they were flawed while the angels were perfect and eternal. So he kept on fighting and killing like everyone else on his side did.

Then he was cast out of Heaven. Michael standing above him, despair, disgust and fury etched on his face, while he used the power He had lent to him to cast his own brother down to earth and further, into the deepest recesses of Hell.

And then the darkness.

He didn't know how, why, or when it happened, but one day (day or night, neither did exist in the Cage, so does it really matter?), he felt that something had changed. It was like a being in a room which hadn´t been aired for a long time and now suddenly a window was opened and a fresh breeze moved through it.

He went nearer and nearer to where he perceived this change to be. And when he was finally there, he couldn't really believe what he saw. A tiny spot of pure, white light, where usually the darkness prevailed.

He didn't know what it was, but without hesitation he began to pour his Grace into the light and he could feel it; he was slowly but surely escaping the Cage, escaping his prison, escaping the darkness, escaping the silence that had tormented him for so long.

Joy and elation rushed through him. Freedom was finally his.

* * *

The voices were still speaking. He could hear them clearer now, as if the filter between them and him had been lifted.

"He will wake up soon," a female voice said. Who would wake up? Angels did not have any need for sleep, so why should he 'wake up'?

"Could I be alone with him when he wakes?" another voice, male this time asked. It was a rough voice, deep and growling. "He was really freaked out when I found him and I don't know what he´ll do if he wakes and finds so many people buzzing around him."

This stranger had found him? Where? And where was he now? He tried to open his eyes, but to no avail. The body he inhabited didn't respond to his orders. Just having this thought made him angry. How could this stupid meat suit not bid his orders? He was the Morningstar himself and he would not be stopped by something like that!

"The readings went through the roof!" the woman yelled. "Give him something to calm him down, or he´ll have a seizure!"

He could feel a needle penetrating his skin. A numb feeling spread from the puncture and he could feel the numbness spreading everywhere, threatening to pull him back into oblivion. He tried to resist, but he wasn't strong enough. Darkness claimed him again.

* * *

The next time Lucifer awoke he was able to open his eyes. And immediately regretted doing so. Everything was so white, shining and pristine. Just looking at it hurt his over-sensible eyes.

"Hey, you're awake," he heard someone saying. It was the voice of the man he had heard the last time he had risen from unconsciousness. Now that he was able to see, he could make out the stranger.

It was obviously a human male. He was rather tall, had dirty blond hair, green eyes and freckles around his nose. Furthermore he wore a washed-out jeans, a plain green shirt and over it a black leather jacket.

Lucifer tried to sit up. Now that he could make out his surroundings, he recognized that he was in a human hospital. How? Why didn't he heal like usual?

"Woah dude, better keep lying down," the man said, rushed towards him and pressed him back down on the bed.

Lucifer was livid. How could this impotent insect dare to lay fingers on him and order him what to do? He would smite him for his insolence! Without hesitation Lucifer tried to call upon the power that would unmake this human only to be shocked into silence when nothing happened.

_But…how?_ Lucifer tried again but again nothing happened. And then he could sense it: His Grace, once vaster than the biggest ocean, was nothing more than a pathetic puddle. How could this have happened? How could he have been reduced to…this?

He was torn out of his shock by the human who spoke up again.

"So, eh," he started and scratched his back of the head. "I don't know how much you remember, but I found you pretty fucked up on the street. Only thing I got was your first name, Luke or something like that, so I had you admitted as Luke Browning, my distant cousin."

"That was very…thoughtful of you," Lucifer said with indifference, not really caring.

While he would like nothing more than to kill this human and every representative of his pitiful race, Lucifer knew that, at least at the moment, he was in no state to do so. Furthermore this human was his only source of information and he had to use that to his advantage, if he wanted to form any kind of plan. He knew that he was prone to pride and anger, but mulling over his used up grace could wait until he had more information. After all, he was Lucifer, and he was nothing but cunning and logical.

"Was the least I could do," the human mumbled. "By the way, name´s Dean. Dean Winchester."

For the second time this day Lucifer was shocked beyond measure. This human was the Righteous Man, his brother´s vessel? And he had saved him and admitted to a hospital! He nearly overlooked the outstretched hand and took it at the last moment. He took it, knowing it was a human gesture used in their societies to confirm a greeting.

"You seem rather proficient in guessing names," Lucifer reciprocated. "For my name is indeed Luke Browning." He may as well keep the name before he had to go through the effort to get himself another one. Dean´s smile grew even wider.

"Awesome," he whistled. "Hey, I have to get the nurses, they said I had to call them in the moment you would wake up. I will be back again!" He waved and left the room, leaving Lucifer alone to contemplating.

From all circumstances he would have imagined himself to land in; this was one which had never come to his mind. Dean was obviously emotionally invested in his well-being, because he could have left the moment he had brought Lucifer to the hospital. Instead he had chosen to stay by his side and to wait until he could speak with him. And even better: Dean could lead him to Sam Winchester, his true vessel.

After attaining his true vessel he would have more freedom to make his move and start the whole Apocalypse without anyone noticing it. Earth would fall before the Heavenly Host would be able to respond. They probably thought him still to be imprisoned in hell.

Lucifer smiled a feral grin.

But first he had to gain Dean Winchester´s trust. This would make everything a lot easier and could further be used to turn him against consenting to be Michael´s vessel. Without Michael in his true vessel there would be no one but God Himself able to avert his plans. He just had to play his cards right. And the first step to making this all happen was to be friendlier to Dean when he came back.

A golden opportunity had presented itself and Lucifer would use it.

* * *

**AN:** So here´s the second chapter. It came up sooner than I had anticipated. Some words on Lucifer: It was really hard to write him, for he is an archangel older than humanity and has rebelled against GOD, therefore making him a rather complicated character. Furthermore you cannot really describe him using human criteria: Theoretically for the time in the Cage he was just a 'wavelength of celestial intent' (love that one :D), but how do you describe the actions and feelings of something you cannot perceive properly? So I decided to use human analogies to describe him and what he did in the Cage.

Concerning Lucifer feeling 'joy and elation': Some of you might say that angels do not feel emotions, or aren't even able to do so. In my opinion that is wrong. I mean Lucifer rebelled against God because he felt envious of humanity and hated them; that are some pretty hardcore emotions wreaking havoc up there. And the angels in the series weren't even that devoid of emotions either. They feel disdain towards humans ('mud monkey' ringing any bells) and are arrogant and independent, because jumpstarting the Apocalypse isn't something you do if you aren't thinking and feeling for yourself.

If you ask yourself how Lucifer stumbled upon a vessel, because he obviously has one; this will be explained later. POVs will change at random. Sometimes Lucifer´s, sometimes Dean´s.

Those were my thoughts on the matter. You could write me yours in that empty box below where reviews should be put in :D


	3. Hospital Stay

When Dean came back he did so with a rather loquacious nurse.

Before Lucifer could comprehend what was about to happen to him, she already was all over him, touching his forehead, checking his infusions and looking after the readings without actually stopping to talk.

"When Mr. Gorgeous brought you in you were in rather bad shape," she chatted happily without noticing that Lucifer obviously seemed to try to incinerate her with the glare he was giving her. Dean blushed when he heard the nurse´s nickname she had given him.

"All dehydrated and some other big words the doctors always use to show us how better they are only because they´ve studied in Harvard while the normal citizen had to support his five siblings in a suburb of Detroit and has only graduated High School," she said and her grip on his arm became rather forceful.

Lucifer wondered if all human females where like this particular exemplar or if only he had the misfortune of ending up in her care. But Dean´s pitying expression indicated that even he wasn't used to so much…bluntness. But pity was something he could use to manipulate Dean and therefore the female had her use and he wouldn't try to end her, at least not now. Although her endless talking was slowly dissolving his resolve.

"Be it as it is," the nurse continued. "But Emily and I; we thought it to be so romantic how he brought you in." She gave Dean a longing gaze. "Holding you in his arms, while he demanded us to take care of you. " She sighed. "I wished I had a boyfriend like this. Oh, and how your sex has to be…all steamy and hot and…"

Dean chocked and starred at her with an expression of both horror and disbelief. Lucifer had to suppress a snort: Leave it to the humans to perceive everything false and coming to the wrong conclusions. Although if what she had said was true, it indicated an even deeper emotional involvement Deans´ than he had anticipated, which could be used to his advantage. Or it was simply in Dean´s nature to be caring of his fellow humans, which was highly likely, seeing that Dean was the Righteous Man.

"I´m not…how could you…totally wrong," Dean tried to say, but his mind was still too shocked from trying to comprehend how the nurse came up with all this to be able to form a coherent pattern of speech.

"Don't worry," the nurse said and pated Dean´s cheek. "We don't judge you for it. As long as you are happy in your relationship, and it seems so if your entrance is anything to go by, you shouldn't worry about others."

Then her smile grew wider.

"But I totally have to tell Amanda," she said. "We have a bet going on. I said you were gay and your lover had been beaten up by some homophobe folks, whereas she was all about you loving the same girl and having a fight over her. But she was wrong and now the twenty bucks are mine. And so are those lovely red shoes from 'Clue´s Shoes'…by the way, the doctor said that your boyfriend will probably be discharged tomorrow."

And with that she was out of the room, like a tornado, leaving behind a still blushing and stammering Dean and a confused Lucifer.

"Man, that chick was absolutely nuts," Dean commented when he found his voice again.

"She was definitely…out of the norm," Lucifer agreed, thinking that it would be the best to agree with Dean to make him look more likeable.

"She said that you were discharged tomorrow," Dean mentioned and for the first time genuine relief flooded through Lucifer when he imagined himself to be out of this dreadful hospital. Humans were despicable; first harming and injuring each other and then admitting the victims to their hospitals only to make them again able to be used as cheap workforce or object to dictate over. They were better of dying than living in this world.

"Then I can bring you home and you can forget this whole episode," Dean said nonchalantly.

That was something Lucifer had to rectify. He could not allow Dean to be separated from him. He needed the human male to lead him to his true vessel Sam and to manipulate him against Michael in order to gain victory over his brother as soon as possible without the possibility of him losing the fight. But to culminate the trust he needed Dean to have in him, he had to stay with him for a long period of time and probably help him while hunting. Lucifer knew that there was nothing that built up trust as fast as fighting together. After all he had witnessed it by himself.

He just had to come up with a plan that would allow him to stay with the lone hunter. Dean probably thought him to be a clueless civilian who had wandered through the forest aimlessly, unaware of all the supernatural in this world. Maybe this was an angle he could work on, portraying himself as hunter who had become victim of some creature and was now on the look-out for said being to take revenge on it. To increase the sympathy Dean was bound to feel for him after hearing his story he could make up a tragic story of having lost everything, loved ones and a normal life, to some sort of attack.

Maybe he could even add a deceased younger brother to make Dean able to identify himself with him. From his time watching humanity he knew that humans liked to project themselves into others, no matter if the other party really felt the same or the completely opposite. Many of the conflicts Lucifer had been forced to witness had simply arisen because one human wasn't able to comprehend that not everyone felt like oneself over certain matters. Lucifer had been greatly amused when he watched a human king killing his subjects when they dared to laugh while he still mourned the death of his son and heir.

Lucifer smiled. Now he had a plan and he only needed the right moment to put it into motion. Now he only had to find a solution for his grace problem and everything would go after his own liking.

* * *

Although Dean didn't know the stranger he had picked up on the street for that long, he couldn't help but feel rather comfortable around him. He didn't know why exactly that was, for his whole life he had been taught to never trust strangers, because even if they were just ordinary humans they still weren't hunters and more important not family and therefore didn't have to be trusted. But when he saw Luke lying in the hospital bed, looking rather thoughtful and then smiling, he couldn't help but smile a little bit. The guy definitely hated hospitals as much as Dean did if his demeanor previously was any indicator to go by. And everybody who disliked hospitals couldn't be as bad as someone who did enjoy his stay in such institutions.

"I´ll go to the Diner," he said to Luke and was about the leave when he, halfway through the door, turned back.

"Do you want anything?" he asked the bed´s occupant. "I mean you probably shouldn't eat something that greasy. But I didn't listen when the nurse counted all the things you shouldn't do, so I´ll just do it anyway."

Luke just looked as if the thought of someone bringing him food was something completely new to him. Poor guy, maybe he never had had someone to bring him something when he was ill. Wait, where had this thought come from? Dean shook his head.

"No," Luke answered. "I am in no need of sustenance." After a moment of silence he added "Thank you." as if he had to remember common courtesy.

"Suit yourself," Dean grinned and went out of the room.

As he walked out of the hospital he walked past the nurse office.

"…and you should have seen the two when I commented on them being boyfriends," Dean heard the nurse from before saying. He was sure that he had never blushed that fast in his whole life. "They wanted to deny everything, probably terrified after the attack on the cute one, and I just said that we won´t judge them and that they should be happy." Her last statement was ended with a sigh.

"They´re really dreamy," another nurse commented. "I wish my boyfriend was as handsome as leather jacket." Dean grinned. He just had his way with the female gender.

"You don't have a boyfriend, Lorette," another voice chided.

"But I can dream!" Lorette exclaimed.

"Who do you think is the bottom?" another nurse threw in.

"Leather jacket," Lorette answered without a second hesitation.

"Why that?" the nurse from before asked.

"Oh, com one," Lorette said. "It´s obvious. Outside he plays the macho, the womanizer, the hard one who stands alone against the world with his rough exterior. But in private, he wants to be dominated, to be thrown against the wall while his boyfriend fucks him senseless, begging shamelessly for more and more…"

That was enough. With bright red and burning cheeks Dean walked away as fast as he could, not wanting to hear anything else the nurses gossiped about him. How did they come up with something so ridiculous? He wasn't Luke´s boyfriend and he wasn't into men. Not that he couldn't and wouldn't appreciate an attractive male when he saw one, but woman were the only in whom he was interested in.

Assured of his own sexuality, Dean left the hospital and made his way to the Diner. Tomorrow he would bring Luke home and then he could leave this town and its gossiping hospital staff.

* * *

**AN**: And another chapter. For all those demanding more plot: Be assured that the next chapters will be more focused on that. I just wanted to write one 'easy' chapter before I have to write the more complex, character defining and changing, ones. I hate those, but alas they have to be. And I always wanted to write such a noisy nurse. Do I have anything else of importance to say? The voices in my head say no and I chose to believe them this time. But they do remember me to remind you to write some fancy reviews in the box below. Till next time, dear readers!


	4. Probably Something Weird Or Disgusting

_The fight was at the edge of heaven from which you were able to gaze down onto earth. What a beautiful creation it was! The enormous ocean, filled with so much life, reflected the light from stars and sun alike, making the whole planet seem to glow in a magnificent pure blue. Its land parts were in many different shades of greens, only interrupted by blotches of brown and grey, where deserts and mountain ranges disrupted the seemingly endless plant life. Above it the movement of the clouds created pattern of white circle-like structure, distributed over the whole surface of the planet. You may think all those different colors would disturb any harmony, but quite the opposite was the case: Everything felt like it belonged, like it was a small part making up an awe-inspiring whole. _

_Up here in heaven it wasn't as peaceful as earth seemed to be: White lightening shot through the air, followed by boisterous thunder. Left and right angels fought against each other, so fast that one wouldn't be able to even gaze the perfect movements. A strange mix of perfect dancelike movements and the sound of true voices speaking. Now and then one angel would be able to overpower his brethren and stab it in the chest. A feral scream would follow, full of pain, grief and sorrow and the wounded angel would explode into rays of pure white light representing its grace and then vanish. A being, as old as the earth itself, killed to never walk again over the clouds and gazing down on the oceans, to never wander the shores of the world while the water would caress its grace. _

_And in the middle (or as far as any sense of direction would go, for heaven wasn't ruled by the same laws of physic as earth was) stood the two brothers who many saw responsible for this conflict. On one side Lucifer, God´s second-born, standing tall and proud, his six black wings spread out in a show of power and dominance while he held his archangel blade in his left, soaked with the blood of those angels he had cut down with it. On the other side stood Michael, viceroy of the Heaven Host, the obedient son, whose six golden wings hung down in despair and hopelessness. _

_ "Lucifer," he called out to his brother. "Please, cease this uprising. Father will forgive you and welcome you back into Heaven."_

_ "Why should I?" Lucifer spit back. "Only to bow down to those vermin, tainting His beautiful creation? To love them more than I love Him? More than I love you or any other of my brethren? I won´t bow down to inferior beings!"_

_Michael´s expression became more desperate._

_ "Please Lucifer, I beg you," he pleaded. "Don´t do something you are likely to regret. Your little revolt is killing our siblings. Don´t let your pride be the reasons for their demise!"_

_ "You are right," Lucifer said. "Many of our siblings have already died. And I absolutely refuse to let their deaths be in vain. I will see humanity destroyed so that their dream of only angel walking this universe will become true." _

_Michael´s gaze hardened. It seemed that he had finally recognized that his beloved brother was beyond reason. _

_ "So be it," he whispered and gripped his blade thighter._

_ "Lucifer", he started, but it wasn't Michael speaking, not completely. While it was still Michael who spoke the words, they were laced with His Will and His Power. The ground trembled, the lightening became denser and everything seemed to shine brighter._

_ "You have acted against My Will. You have dared to harm My Creation, My Children, be they of humanity or of angelskin. You have disobeyed and you have tempted your brethren to aid you in your endeavor born of childish envy. You have fallen prey to pride, believing yourself to be above the rest of My Creation. You have become what I never wanted you to become." The lights became darker, while Michael´s figure was highlighted by the flare of His Grace. _

_ "Therefore, hear my judgment," He continued in thunderous voice. "You shall be cast out of heaven into the deepest recess of earth where you will be imprisoned until the day you either repent or be freed. Every angel standing by your side while be banished with you and be imprisoned alongside the creatures you have turned the human souls into. Lucifer, your judgment has been passed!" _

_And with a blow of Michael´s hand Lucifer, the Morningstar, was cast out of heaven and with him those angels who would later be known as the Fallen. Fallen from grace and fallen from heaven. And as Lucifer and his brethren fell, bright burning comets on the blue sky, as he collided with earth´s surface and kept on falling until he was engulfed by heat and flames, he swore that he one day he would be free again and his revenge on humanity would shock the foundation of heaven and earth alike._

* * *

Sweat soaked and with a startled scream, Lucifer woke alone in his hospital bed. It took him a while to orientate himself, for he could still see blurry imprints of his dreams being mixed up with his real surroundings, making it impossible to discern whether or not it just had been an illusion or reality. When his breath finally calmed down, Lucifer tried to reason what just had happened to him. This must have been dreaming, something angels weren't able to do. It surely was an unpleasant experience and Lucifer had no interest in repeating it anytime soon. How did humans live with this…nightmares, constant reminders of their fears and failures?

Lucifer shuddered. He never wanted to relive that again.

It hurt too much.

He just had wanted to do what was right. He had wanted to make his family whole again, to vanquish the discontent and angry murmurs that had become more and more frequent as God had ordered them to bow down to humanity. And the only solution was to destroy the reason for this discontent: The humans. And many of his brethren had agreed with him.

But Michael had not.

Raphael and Gabriel had not.

And Father had not.

It had hurt when his closest family members had abandoned him. It was like a stabbing pain, as if he was torn apart by anger, disappointment and grief. Lucifer had never felt like this before. Michael and he had always been close, even when God started to create other angels. When they were fledglings they flew across the universe and chased each other and the comets passing them by. And when their Father created earth, they stood at the edge of heaven and marveled at the beauty that was His creation.

But Michael had chosen Father over him. Humanity over his own brother. And it had hurt so badly.

Lucifer took a deep breath. He wouldn't succumb to these bitter memories. He had a goal to achieve. And everyone, Michael and Father alike, would see that he had been right the whole time.

It seemed that the lack of grace made him more emotional, he mused.

He concentrated on his inner life force. His grace was still nearly depleted. It was barely enough to smite one human or to make his wings visible on the physical plain. But it had become more since the last time he had looked at it. Not much. If it continued to refill at this pace it would take him nearly a years to even reach the level of a common seraph, let alone an archangel.

Not satisfied, but not in possession of a solution for his near-humanity, Lucifer laid back again, waiting for the sleep to come again.

* * *

Dean was there when Lucifer was finally discharged. Lucifer had to smile when he could feel the rays of sunlight touch his face. The humans may have destroyed much of earth but there were things even they couldn't taint with their 'progress'. Like the sun shining down on earth or the birds he could hear from the near park.

"Ready to leave this godforsaken place?" Dean asked in jest.

"It sure wasn´t a pleasant stay," Lucifer stated. This was a crucial moment in plan. Now it was decided whether or not Dean would let him travel with him and trusting him or if he would be left nearly human without a plan B.

"Isn´t hard to understand," Dean huffed. He made a gesture with his hand. "So, then let´s go, I´m bringing you home." He began to walk towards his car, not without carefully caressing the car´s cowl. He gestured for Lucifer to take place in the co-driver´s seat. When the two men were finally seated, Dean turned to face Lucifer.

"So," he began. "Where should I drive you to?

Lucifer fidgeted with his fingers and furrowed his brow, trying to make the impression of being nervous, slightly panicking while simultaneously trying to hide his emotions. He had always been a convincing actor.

"Everywhere is ok," he said in a shaky voice. Dean looked at him confused.

"You have nowhere to go?" he asked concerned.

"Not since my younger brother was killed," Lucifer added a pause, hoping to increase the dramatic atmosphere. "His name was Manuel. He burnt down in the house while I wasn't able to save him." Dean looked at him with pity and something akin to understanding in his eyes.

"Man, I´m so sorry," he tried to console Lucifer, obviously feeling uncomfortable with dealing with something like that.

"You don´t have to", Lucifer said with steel in his voice. "But the demons that burnt him down will be when I am finished with them."

For Dean´s reputation, he only lost composure for a few seconds. He paled, his grip on the steering wheel tightening and a look of shock and horror on his face.

"What did you just say?" he asked Lucifer.

"Oh, you heard me the first time", Lucifer shot back. "I know of the supernatural, because it cost me my brother while I was still ignorant. And I heard about you, or rather about your father, John Winchester, from other hunters. I don´t have anywhere to go because I go where these demons go until I have avenged my brother."

Lucifer had to suppress the urge to applaud himself for his performance. Dean didn't seem to question him, unable to look behind the story of his lost brother.

"So," Dean started. "You´re a hunter, too." Lucifer just nodded.

"And demons killed your brother?"

"It was five years ago," he started, along story would probably make him look more likable. "I came home from work. My brother and I we lived alone, because our parents had already passed away. We couldn't afford any luxuries, but we were content. Every day he would wake up before I did and prepare breakfast. He was all about having a healthy start in the day, you know? And he always made sure I ate something before I went to work and he to school. He liked school. Always doing some new project, always getting the good grades. I was sure that he would go to college. I already started saving money so that that wouldn't become an issue. And when I came back that day, I entered the flat and then I saw him." Lucifer gulped and acted as if he tried to hold back the tears. "It were two. They stood about the Manuel´s corpse and laughed. They laughed while my brother was all slashed up, bones sticking out of places where they shouldn't be. And his face, so distorted into a mask of fear and pain, looking as if he had frozen while he screamed. And then they turned towards me, their eyes so black, and taunted me about how weak my brother had been. And that I would share his fate. And then they attacked. I woke up in a hospital where the hunter that had saved me told me everything about the supernatural. He said that the demons escaped before he could finish the exorcism. And since then I hunted and I will continue to do so until those monsters are dead."

When he had finished, silence reigned. It didn't seem as if Dean had something to say.

"You really hunt alone?" Lucifer questioned unbelievingly after a while. "Isn´t this rather dangerous?" Dean just shrugged.

"I have no one to hunt with," he just said as answer.

"Me too," Lucifer stated. Now came the crucial point. "I could help you out."

Dean looked at him in disbelief.

"No offense, dude," he said. "But I don't know you or how you hunt or your skills. And I won't get myself killed because of that."

"Then we could make it a partnership on probation," Lucifer suggested. "A simple salt´n´burn. And if I do not meet your expectations, I will leave." Dean looked at him for a while, obviously thinking very hard.

"Ok," he said after a while. "I don't know exactly why, but somehow I get the impression that you aren't some lightweight. We do one salt´n´burn, because that´s something I could even do alone, and if you don't screw up we may can talk about continuing hunting together."

"Seems reasonable," Lucifer answered, secretly elated by this turn of events. They shock hands.

"Welcome aboard," Dean said. "Next stop: Probably something weird and disgusting!"

* * *

**AN**: Wow, the so far longest chapter for this story. I will go and throw confetti around, celebrating this while simultaneously confusing the rest of my family :D I hope everything made sense and everyone stayed in character (a problem of mine) and like I promised, it was plot. Concerning the angels: I am a supporter of the theory that the power an angel possesses is shown by his wings: Six for the archangels, four for the more powerful ones like Zachariah and Naomi and the common food soldier like Castiel only two. Next time (maybe) more action. Don't know how much of the canon-story I will integrate and when. If you want to see something awesome, just write a review, click 'send' and the empty box below will disappear! O.o Magic!


	5. Of Ice and Snow

They stopped at a Diner, for Dean was again hungry.

"You can´t hunt properly if you don't have any pie!" he declared while they entered the establishment for which Lucifer could hold nothing but disdain. The benches were upholstered with a fabric which once probably had been red but now had faded and was covered with stains from the various foods which had been devoured there. The lights at the ceiling lit the room in a sickly yellow glint which made every customer look shady and threatening. One waitress was standing behind the counter, looking bored while twirling with a strand of her dirty brown hair. Somewhere, probably from the kitchen, you could barely hear the sound of a man singing along to some rock music.

The waitress looked up for a moment when they entered but was soon again occupied by her hair.

"If you think so," Lucifer replied politely when they sat down at a table standing next to the windows. He could not fathom where Dean´s obsession with the fruity pastry came from, for it was just nourishment you need in order to keep your body working. Whether it was pie or something else should not matter. But clearly humans weren't that intelligent.

"You could try to show more enthusiasm," Dean chastised him with a big grin on his face. Lucifer was spared from answering again, for the waitress was coming over to them.

"What shall it be, sweeties?" she said in a bored voice. Clearly that cognomen was something she only used in order to increase her tip.

"What pies do you have?" Dean asked, obviously not bothered by the waitress´s lacking enthusiasm.

"I have to ask," she said and turned around.

"Bernie!" she shouted. When there was no answer she did it again. "Bernie, you moron, stop singing this crap and start fucking answering me!" Now every gaze in the Diner was directed at their corner.

"What is, wench?" a man, probably Ernie, shouted back. "Do you always have to bother me? Are you too dumb to do your job?"

"Shut up, asshole!" the waitress answered back. "What pies do we have?"

"Apple and cherry," he grunted and started to sing again. Meanwhile the waitress turned back to face Dean.

"Apple and cherry," she said, her voice again dulled and bored. Lucifer was slightly interested in the two human´s interaction. They weren't bothered that the whole Diner had witnessed their shouting match, nor did that seem to be an abnormal occurrence in here if the ease with which they both had conversed was anything to go by.

"I´ll take the apple," Dean said. He turned towards Lucifer. "You?"

Lucifer just shrugged. He did not care in which flavour his aliment would be delivered, for it would serve the same purpose whether or not it was apple or cherry. There were more important things to think about, such as the upcoming ghost hunt which would determine if Dean would allow him to stay at his side; something crucial for his plans. He had no time to think about something as dispensable as the choice of his food. Dean didn't seem to be bothered by his lack of concern over the topic of the pie filling, instead rejoicing in the possibility to make said choice for him.

"He takes apple, too," he announced to the waitress, who just shrugged and turned around to deliver the order. When she was out of ear-shot Dean began to tell Lucifer about the possible ghost hunt.

"While you have been in the hospital," he began, "I have read the newspapers and looked for suspicious deaths and so on. I don't have to explain that to you, so why do I do it? Anyway look at that!" He rummaged in his jacket until he held a coiled up newspaper, which he gave Lucifer.

"Look at page two," he said and Lucifer did as Dean told. There was a big article about a supposed hunted house where over the course of ten years ten teenagers had vanished.

"That seems to be straightforward," Lucifer commented.

"One thing I have learned about the Supernatural is that it is never as it seems," Dean said. Before Lucifer could answer, the waitress came back, holding two plates with their pies, which she dropped unceremoniously in front of them. Dean´s eyes shone with glee and elation as he started to devour the pastry, whereas Lucifer eyed the one in front of him hesitantly. After having seen Dean practically inhaling his pie, Lucifer slowly cut off a piece of his pie with his fork and ate it.

He had to say that the taste of the pie wasn't as unpleasant as he had expected. Still retaining some of his angelic senses, Lucifer was rather surprised when he tasted real apples and not some chemical replacement which the humans were so fond of. The duff wasn't that bad, too, although he could taste some additions.

"Is there more information other than those ten humans vanishing?" he asked after a while. Dean stared at him incredulously.

"Dude, you talk as if you weren´t a 'Human'," he said.

"I have always been rather…detached," Lucifer admitted, hoping that Dean would be satisfied with his explanation. When Dean just nodded, relief flooded through Lucifer and he couldn't prevent himself from being furious at it. He was an archangel; he should not feel relief when some insignificant human didn't question him. He was above them and they should worship him, for he was perfect. And Dean believing him should not dictate how he felt.

"To answer your question," Dean said, oblivious to the fury which held a tight grip on Lucifer. "There wasn't much time to research, because that has always been…someone else´s task, but the victims were always some athletes from the local High School. Popular, good-looking and so on, if the other articles I found are to be believed."

Lucifer just nodded. He didn't miss the pause in Dean´s speech. He obviously had been about to divulge something about his past to Lucifer.

„So you think it is a vengeful spirit?" he asked.

"Sure I do," Dean grinned. "But we have to research when we´re arriving there." He groaned.

"I do not see what problem there is with researching," Lucifer said.

"Great," Dean groaned but Lucifer was able to discern that he wasn't serious. "Another geek."

* * *

After they had finished their pies and paid, they made their way out of the Diner and began to drive again. Talking was made impossible by the loud music Dean listened to while they drove. Lucifer didn't mind, for he was able to just look out of the window and watch the scenery. Humans may have defiled earth in nearly every way possible, but there was still something eternal and serene about his Father´s greatest creation.

As he watched the landscape pass by he thought about all the times he and his brothers had visited the planet when humanity was still only a thought in Father´s incomprehensible mind. Gabriel would often just leave on his own and fly across the Pacific Ocean, giving Michael a god chase. When the oldest Archangel finally caught up to him he would always get an earful; sometimes the lectures even lasting whole years.

He still remembered when Anael was ordered to create the Grand Canyon. Her true form had swelled with pride as she took flight and when she came back she had awed at the marvel that was their Father´s creation.

Lucifer´s favourite place had always been the wide deserts of snow and ice at the North and South Pole. Gabriel would often tease him for it, having chosen the, in his opinion, most boring places on earth. But Lucifer didn't give in. The near endless fields of wide gave him a sense of piece and calmness which he could otherwise only gain when he was near Father. While earth constantly changed, the ice and snow stayed the same; indestructible rocks among the ever-changing tides that was the rest of the world.

He loved the ambivalence he could only find in the ice and snow: One moment everything was calm; the world covered in a thick layer of white, reflecting back the sun´s light which created a beautiful pattern of light. Sometimes a breeze would arise and tendrils of snow would waft above the white, vanishing in the horizon. And in the next moment, without warning, a mighty storm would stream over the land. A gigantic wall of swirling snow, fabricating a destructive force incommensurable to anything existing on earth. It would howl for days; restless trying to undo everything in its wake. But then, as sudden as it had arisen, the storm would abate and leave behind the same spotless white that had been there before.

Sometimes, Lucifer mused, it was as if the flames of hell had just been another punishment from his Father. Oh, how he hated those searing hot inferno which had raged outside his cage, representing everything he so despised.

He was torn out of his reverie when Dean parked his car in front of an official looking building.

"That´s the local library," Dean said when he noticed Lucifer´s questioning look. "We have to research everything possible related to this case." Lucifer nodded.

"So," Dean clapped his hands and grinned. "Ready for our first joint venture?"

* * *

**AN**: Hello again! Sorry that I haven't updated, but I have recently become a fan of another fandom (it´s the fourth) and had to read EVERY available story that I took a fancy to. But be assured: Supernatural will always be my most favourite ;)

This chapter was kind of a bridge chapter, but next time you´ll get your case with violence, gore and action (if I am able to write it without making it ridiculous). But I don't think that I´ll do many cases, because I am more of a 'There has to be an epic plot, no time for cases' – typ.

I have found a beta reader for this story, so expect the already posted chapters to be updated. I don't know if there will be any great changes, but I´ll let you know if that´ll be the case.

I am now in possession of a tumblr-blog I created only for the purpose of keeping you updated about my work´s progress. I´ll try to keep it as up to date as possible, so that you´ll always know when a new chapter will be posted. You can find the link on my profile (just click on my pen-name next to the story´s cover at the top of the page, for those who do not know).

If you have brilliant ideas I could incorporate in my story, feel free to mention them in a review. Or just review without a brilliant idea, that's okay, too ;)


End file.
